Swords of Sorrow
Swords of Sorrow is an entirely female-written crossover event edited by Hannah Elder and Molly Mahan and published by Dynamite Entertainment from May to October 2015. The event features all of Dynamite's licensed and public domain female pulp heroes, including Irene Adler, Red Sonja, Dejah Thoris, Vampirella, Lady Rawhide, Black Sparrow, Lady Zorro, Jungle Girl, Jane Porter, Masquerade, Kato, Pantha, Jennifer Blood, Tarpé Mills's Miss Fury, and Chaos! Comics's Bad Kitty, Chastity, and Purgatori. It consists of a six-issue core miniseries, and multiple "team-up" one-shots and mini series. Issues Swords of Sorrow Miniseries The core miniseries is written by Gail Simone and lettered by Erica Schultz. Many female artists contributed variant covers, including one by Kate Leth exclusive to retailers who have employees who are members of The Valkyries, an organization founded by Leth for female comic shop employees. SwordsOfSorrow1-Frison.jpg|Cover B by Jenny Frison SwordsOfSorrow1-Lupacchino.jpg|Cover C by Emanuela Lupacchino SwordsOfSorrow1-Chin.jpg|Cover F by Joyce Chin SwordsOfSorrow1-Lotay.jpg|Cover G by Tula Lotay SwordsOfSorrow1-Ruffino.jpg|Cover H by Nei Ruffino SwordsOfSorrow1-Leth.jpg|Valkyries-exclusive cover by Kate Leth and Paulina Ganucheau SwordsOfSorrow2-Lotay.jpg|Cover A by Tula Lotay SwordsOfSorrow2-Lupacchino.jpg|Cover B by Emanuela Lupacchino SwordsOfSorrow3-Lotay.jpg|Cover A by Tula Lotay SwordsOfSorrow3-Lupacchino.jpg|Cover B by Emanuela Lupacchino SwordsOfSorrow4-Lotay.jpg|Cover A by Tula Lotay SwordsOfSorrow4-Lupacchino.jpg|Cover B by Emanuela Lupacchino SwordsOfSorrow5-Lotay.jpg|Cover A by Tula Lotay SwordsOfSorrow5-Lupacchino.jpg|Cover B by Emanuela Lupacchino Team-Up Tie-Ins Listed in chronological order of first issue release: *''Chaos! Prelude'' one-shot, written by Mairghread Scott, art by Mirka Andolfo *''Vampirella & Jennifer Blood'' #1-4, written by Nancy A. Collins *''Masquerade & Kato'' one-shot, written by G. Willow Wilson and Erica Schultz *''Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler'' #1-3, written by Leah Moore *''Black Sparrow & Lady Zorro'' one-shot, written by Erica Schultz *''Red Sonja & Jungle Girl'' #1-3, written by Marguerite Bennett, art by Mirka Andolfo *''Pantha & Jane Porter'' one-shot, written by Emma Beeby *''Miss Fury & Lady Rawhide'' one-shot, written by Mikki Kendal SwordsOfSorrow-Chaos-Chin.jpg|Chaos! prequel, cover by Joyce Chin SwordsOfSorrow-VampirellaBlood1.jpg|Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #1 SwordsOfSorrow-VampirellaBlood2.jpg|Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #2 SwordsOfSorrow-VampirellaBlood3.jpg|Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #3 SwordsOfSorrow-VampirellaBlood4.jpg|Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #4 SwordsOfSorrow-MasqueradeKato.jpg|Masquerade & Kato one-shot SwordsOfSorrow-ThorisAdler1.jpg|Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #1 SwordsOfSorrow-ThorisAdler2.jpg|Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #2 SwordsOfSorrow-ThorisAdler3.jpg|Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #3 SwordsOfSorrow-SparrowZorro-Chin.jpg|Black Sparrow & Lady Zorro one-shot, cover by Joyce Chin SwordsOfSorrow-SonjaJungle1.jpg|Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #1 SwordsOfSorrow-SonjaJungle2.jpg|Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #2 SwordsOfSorrow-SonjaJungle3.jpg|Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #3 SwordsOfSorrow-PanthaPorter.jpg|Pantha & Jane Porter one-shot SwordsOfSorrow-FuryRawhide.jpg|Miss Fury & Lady Rawhide one-shot Collection A trade paperback, titled Swords of Sorrow: The Complete Saga, collected the main miniseries and tie-ins in January 2016. Reading Order # Chaos! Prelude one-shot # Swords of Sorrow #1 # Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #1 # Masquerade & Kato one-shot # Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #1 # Swords of Sorrow #2 # Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #2 # Black Sparrow & Lady Zorro one-shot # Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #2 # Swords of Sorrow #3 # Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #3 # Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #1 # Dejah Thoris & Irene Adler #3 # Swords of Sorrow #4 # Vampirella & Jennifer Blood #4 # Pantha & Jane Porter one-shot # Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #2 # Miss Fury & Lady Rawhide one-shot # Swords of Sorrow #5 # Red Sonja & Jungle Girl #3 # Swords of Sorrow #6 Category:Publications Category:2015 Publications